Just sex or love ?
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Hermione a besoin de se changer les idées et d'oublier la trahison de son ex petit ami Cormac. Drago ne cherche pas de relations sérieuses. Alors, sur les conseils de ces amies, la jeune Gryffondor va proposer un deal des plus particuliers au Serpentard... Mais c'est quand on dit "Pas de sentiment" que ceux-là arrivent, non ? / Harry / Ginny - Ron / Lavande !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Mon tout premier O.S sur le couple Dramione, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

* * *

La guerre n'a jamais eu lieu. Voldemort est bel et bien mort. Harry vit avec Sirius, qui n'a jamais mis les pieds à Azkabhan. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers n'a jamais eu lieu. Et il n'y a aucune rivalité entre Harry et Malefoy !

**Just Sex or Love**

**Un profond lacement, voilà ce que ressentait Hermione Granger, le matin de son départ pour sa sixième année à Poudlard. Elle avait passé l'été en Australie avec ses parents, répondant à chaque courrier que lui envoyait ses amis, mais cet éloignement lui avait aussi fait le plus grand bien, surtout après qu'elle eut découvert que son petit ami de deux ans, Cormac McLaggen, la trompait depuis quelques temps avec une autre fille de l'école. Elle n'avait pas pu le lui faire regretter en lui jetant un sort comme elle l'aurait souhaité, mais elle sourit en pensant que l'année scolaire allait commencer et que dans l'enceinte de l'école, l'utilisation de la magie était plus qu'autorisé. **

**Descendant de la voiture de son père, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois jusqu'à la voix 9-3/4, puis, Hermione passa la barrière magique, bientôt suivit de ses parents.**

**Quand le train s'ébranla, à onze heures tapantes, Drago Malefoy, qui avait déjà revêtu sa robe de sorcier, traversa les couloirs du train, poussant les autres sorciers sur son passage. Il évitait quelqu'un et il avait bien l'intention de passer tout le temps que durait le trajet jusqu'à l'école, loin de cette personne collante, enquiquinante et énervante. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait quitté Pansy Parkinson pendant les vacances d'étés, mais elle revenait à la charge sans arrêt. **

**Enfin, il entra dans un compartiment, occupé par quatre élèves de Gryffondor.**

« Pitié cachez-moi ! » les supplia-t-il.

« T'as le feu aux fesses ou quoi ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Pire, Pansy me colle ! » répondit Drago.

« Oh merde, Harry passe-lui ta cape ! » le pressa la jeune rousse.

**Harry s'empressa donc de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité de son sac, et la lança à Drago, qui s'enveloppa dedans après s'être assis sur l'une des banquettes.**

« Tes pieds ! » lui dit Harry.

**Ses pieds dépassés, alors il les remonta sur lui-même, et il fut entièrement invisible.**

**La porte coulissante s'ouvrit sur Hermione, vêtue d'un jean taille basse et d'un débardeur. Elle jeta son sac sur la banquette près de Ginny et se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant.**

« Oh, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi ! » fit le rouquin.

« Non Ron, je ne vais pas bien, à moins d'avoir l'autorisation de changer mon ex en crapaud, tu crois que c'est faisable ? » railla Hermione.

**Sans le vouloir, en posant lourdement ses pieds sur la banquette d'en face, elle heurta quelque chose :**

_« Hey mais fais gaffe Granger ! »_

« Pourquoi il est sous la cape d'Harry ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Il se planque de Pansy ! » expliqua Lavande.

« Tu l'as pas tué ? » dit Hermione.

« _Me tente pas ! » répondit Drago._

**Ce qui provoqua des fous rires, quand la porte du compartiment se rouvrit sur Pansy Parkinson elle-même.**

« Où est Drago ? » aboya-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on saurait où il est ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous êtes amis ! » répondit Pansy.

« Quelle déduction ! » s'amusa Ginny.

« Où est-il ? » redemanda-t-elle.

« Aucune idée ! » dit Ron.

**Elle porta ensuite son regard sur Hermione, qui faisait mine d'inspecter ses ongles. **

« Il est où Granger ? » demanda Pansy, plus sèchement.

**Alors Hermione répondit d'un ton tout aussi sec :**

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir passer l'été avec lui ? Non, alors va le chercher ailleurs ! »

**Pansy laissa échapper une plainte de rage, faisant rire Lavande et Ginny, tandis qu'Hermione referma la porte coulissante.**

_**Poudlard !**_

**Leur arrivée à Poudlard s'en était suivit, comme tous les ans, par le discours du Professeur Dumbledore, ensuite par la répartition des élèves dans les quatre différentes maisons, et enfin l'heure du fabuleux festin arriva, et tous les élèves se délectèrent de ces mets préparés par les Elfes de Maison…**

**A la fin du repas, Hermione et Ron, en tant que Préfet, rassemblèrent les nouveaux – tout comme Drago,** **avec la seconde Préfet de Serpentard, qui n'était autre que Pansy.**

**Le Professeur McGonagall surgit et fit arrêter la file d'élève.**

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy, vous avez tous les deux étaient désignés comme Préfet en Chef de vos maisons ! » leur apprit-elle. « Vous partagerez une salle commune dès ce soir ! »

« Oh, euh, très bien ! » dit Hermione.

« Miss Parkinson et Monsieur Weasley, veuillez accompagner les nouveaux élèves dans votre salle commune respective ! » ordonna le Professeur. « Quant à vous deux, suivez-moi ! »

**Drago s'empressa de suivre le Professeur de Métamorphose, imité par Hermione. Ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage et bifurquèrent dans l'aile Est. La fatigue du voyage se fit ressentir, et Hermione faillit tomber la tête droit sur le marbre, mais Drago l'en empêcha et lui tint la main.**

**Ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille en forme de lion, et un serpent enroulé entre ses pattes. Drago arqua un sourcil, ce qui fit sourire Hermione.**

« Bonbon Sort ! » s'annonça le Professeur McGonagall.

**La gargouille pivota, et la vieille femme se poussa pour que les deux élèves entrent dans leur nouvelle salle commune.**

**La gargouille se referma derrière eux dès qu'ils eurent mit le pied dans la salle commune. Cette dernière était vaste, assez pour deux élèves. Le salon dégageaient une chaleur agréable par le feu de cheminée qui crépitait. Une table basse devant un canapé noir, et deux petits fauteuils, un vert et un rouge. Une autre table au milieu de la pièce était présente, mais ce qui attira les deux sorciers, ce fut les deux portes situées chacune à une extrémité de la pièce. **

**L'une d'elle était verte émeraude et argent, un serpent au devant, les couleurs de Serpentard. L'autre était rouge et or, un lion sur la porte, les couleurs de Gryffondor. **

« Je suppose que celle-ci est ma chambre ! » taquina Hermione en pointant la porte rouge et or.

« T'as mangé un clown ce matin ? » demanda Drago.

« J'ai seulement envie de passer ma sixième année sans prise de tête ! » répondit-elle. « Bonne nuit Malefoy ! »

« Bonne nuit Granger ! » rit-il.

**Chacun entra dans sa chambre. Hermione fut heureuse de voir ses bagages près de son lit. Elle en ouvrit une et en sortit sa trousse de toilettes, et alla ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait à gauche de la porte d'entrée de la chambre. Elle eut la surprise de voir Drago, debout sur le seuil d'une autre porte à l'extrémité de la salle de bain.**

« C'est moi la première sous la douche le matin ! » décida-t-elle.

« Sauf si je me lève avant toi ! » contra-t-il.

« Deal ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Après s'être chacun brossé les dents et mis en tenue de combat, ils se glissèrent chacun dans leur lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

**Le mois de septembre s'était écoulé à une vitesse vertigineuse, et chaque élève croulait sous les devoirs. Hermione les terminait à l'avance bien sûr, et n'hésitait pas certaines fois à apporter son aide à Drago même si ce dernier était un très bon élève également.**

**Prenant son rôle de Préfet en Chef et ses études très au sérieux, Hermione n'en délaissait pas moins ses amis. Drago, lui, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait justement pour éviter Pansy, qui ne cessait de le coller après les cours ou de vouloir se mettre en duo avec lui lors des cours de Potions, mais il était plus rapide et se précipitait toujours vers Hermione, qui s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation…**

**Mais, un jour, en sortant de la bibliothèque où elle avait passé plus d'une heure sur un devoir de Potions, elle tomba sur une personne qui aurait mieux valut ne pas se retrouver sur son chemin. **

« Hey, Granger je te cherche partout depuis la rentrée ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon crétin d'ex trompeur et manipulateur, qui risque de se retrouver dans la peau d'un ver de terre s'il ne dégages pas de mon chemin ! » claqua Hermione.

**Un group d'élèves de Serpentard de septième année éclata de rires.**

« Pourquoi tu m'évites ? » demanda Cormac.

« T'es plus bête que je le pensais ! » répondit Hermione. « Tu vois une autre fille derrière mon dos et tu me demandes pourquoi je t'évite ? Tu veux peut-être un dictionnaire pour tenter de comprendre quand je te demande de ne plus m'approcher ! »

**Et elle contourna Cormac et quitta le couloir de la bibliothèque.**

**De son côté, Drago était accoudé à un des rebords en marbre du château sur les cours extérieurs. De loin, il vit Ginny et Lavande penchées sur un livre.**

_« Pitié sauve-moi ! » fit la voix d'Hermione._

**Il se retourna à peine que la jeune Gryffondor se laissa aller contre lui en soupirant.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il en réprimant un sourire.

« Je suis tombée sur Cormac ! » répondit-elle en souriant.

_« Hey ! »_

**Ils se retournèrent pour voir un groupe de Serpentard.**

« Bien joué Granger ! » lui dit une fille de septième année.

« Tu l'as bien remis en place ! » renchérit un garçon de septième année également.

« Merci ! » leur sourit Hermione.

**Ils furent de nouveau seul…**

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais lui en coller une ! » souffla Hermione.

« Tu te serais fait mal ! » lui dit Drago.

« Peut-être, mais ça m'aurait soulagé ! » avoua-t-elle, le faisant rire. « Bon, je vais voir les filles ! »

**Mais Drago l'arrêta en demandant :**

« Hey, tu pourras jeter un œil sur mon devoir de Métamorphose ? Que je sois sûr de ne pas avoir écrit n'importe quoi ! »

« Ça marche ! » répondit-elle avant de rejoindre Ginny et Lavande.

**Drago regarda la jeune fille retrouver ses amies, quand il fut rejoint à son tour par Harry et Ron.**

« Pourquoi Hermione était avachi sur toi ? » demanda Harry.

« Est-ce que vous nous auriez caché quelque chose ? » demanda Ron.

« Elle n'était pas avachi sur moi, et non, il ne se passe rien entre nous ! » répondit Drago.

« Bien, on voulait s'en assurer ! » dit Harry

« Ce serait si terrible que ça de la voir avec moi ? » souleva Drago.

« Elle s'est faite briser le cœur une fois alors, on préfère prévenir que guérir ! » dit Ron.

« Ne vous en faite pas pour ça, j'ai pas envie de me recaser pour l'instant ! » les rassura-t-il. « Ce qu'il faut, c'est que je m'amuse, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de draguer qui que ce soit ! »

« T'es malade ? » questionna Harry.

**Drago éclata de rire, imité par Ron. Le Serpentard expliqua alors :**

« Non, c'est juste que sortir avec Pansy pendant presque un an, ça laisse des traces ! »

**Cette fois, c'est Harry qui se mit à rire.**

**Quant à Hermione, elle raconta aux filles sa petite altercation d'avec Cormac.**

« Tu sais ce qu'il te faudrait ? » dit Ginny.

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Du sexe ! » dit Lavande.

« Je suis d'accord, mais tout ce que je veux, c'est un garçon qui ne parle pas trop, plutôt mignon, un brin doué, qui n'essaiera pas de tomber amoureux de moi, et qui ne me demandera pas de rester dormir ! » exposa Hermione.

« Va voir Malefoy ! » suggéra Ginny.

« Hein ? » fit Hermione.

« Vous faites tous les deux un break dans vos relations amoureuses, alors qui de mieux que Drago pour t'enlever toute ta frustration sexuelle ? » dit Lavande.

« Vous êtes amis, vous partagez la même salle commune, et il est loin d'être moche ! » expliqua Ginny.

« Ah, si j'étais pas avec Ron… » rêvassa Lavande.

**Hermione la regarda en ayant un petit rire…**

« Bon, arrêtez les filles, je vais pas coucher avec Drago quand même… » dit Hermione.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Les amis c'est fait pour s'entre-aider, et toi comme lui vous êtes frustré ! » dit Lavande.

« Ecoute, on te dit pas de tomber amoureuse de lui, juste de vous faire du bien de temps en temps, et je suis sûre qu'il est bien foutu ! » souligna Ginny.

« Ah ça, il est plus que bien foutu ! » approuva Hermione.

« Tu la vu tout nu ? » s'étrangla Lavande.

« En caleçon, nuance ! » rectifia Hermione.

« Bon, et bien, à toi de faire le premier pas et de lui proposer ce deal… » dit Ginny, un petit sourire en coin.

**Durant tout le reste de la soirée, Hermione repensa à sa conversation d'avec Ginny et Lavande. En sortant de la douche, elle mit un simple leggings noir et un t-shirt par-dessus des sous-vêtements bordeaux. Elle se sécha les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette avant d'aller sur le fauteuil rouge près de la cheminée du salon de la salle commune.**

**Une heure plus tard, Drago entra dans la salle commune, énervé.**

« Ta ronde avec Ron c'est bien passé ? » demanda Hermione.

« Nickel, jusqu'à ce que Pansy me tombe dessus et me supplie de me remettre avec elle ! » répondit-il en grondant.

« Désolé ! » grimaça Hermione.

« Oh, je m'en remettrais ! » dit-il. « Tu peux jeter un œil sur mon devoir le temps que je prenne une douche ? »

« Bien sûr ! » accepta-t-elle en se levant du fauteuil.

**Il lui donna son devoir dès qu'elle eut mit un pied dans sa chambre, et il fila dans la salle de bain.**

**Dès qu'elle entendit l'eau couler, la suggestion de Ginny et Lavande revint au galop dans sa tête, mais elle l'a mis de côté le temps de lire le devoir de Drago. Elle s'installa sur le rebord du lit et se mit à la lecture. Cela ne prit que quelques minutes à peine, et elle le trouva très bien. Il était aussi bon élève qu'elle… Elle relut tout de même le devoir une deuxième fois, et quand elle arriva au dernier mot, Drago sortit de la salle de bain, en caleçon et débardeur.**

**Hermione se mordilla discrètement la lèvre, avant de faire comme si de rien n'était et tendit le devoir à Drago en lui disant :**

« Il est parfait ton devoir ! »

« Merci ! » dit-il en lui prenant le rouleau de parchemin.

**Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, restant sur le lit et croisa les jambes… Drago, qui se retourna après avoir posé son devoir sur son bureau, fronça les sourcils en voyant son amie toujours sur son lit.**

« Mon lit est assez confortable ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Pour l'instant ça va ! » dit-elle en souriant.

**Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle laissa son regard se balader sur Drago, ses bras et ses jambes plus musclés de jour en jour grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch, ses cheveux non coiffés et encore un peu humide le rendait… terriblement sexy.**

**Le jeune garçon s'aperçu que la jeune fille le déshabillait du regard, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.**

« La vue te plaît, Granger ? » demanda-t-il, s'appuyant sur son bureau.

« Plutôt oui ! » répondit-elle.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me déshabilles du regard comme ça ? » questionna-t-il.

« Et bien, j'étais en train de penser à une conversation que j'ai eu avec les filles tout à l'heure, et je me dis que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée ! » dit-elle.

« Tiens dont ! » s'amusa-t-il. « Et c'est quoi cette idée ? »

« J'ai dis _peut-être_, j'ai pas dis que j'étais d'accord avec leur idée pour autant ! » dit-elle en se levant du lit. « Je vais aller me coucher ! »

**Arrivée à la porte, la main sur la poignée, une petite voix dans sa tête l'arrêta… **_**T'en as envie, t'arrête pas de le mater chaque fois que tu le vois en caleçon ou sans t-shirt…**_**Hermione se mordit la lèvre avant de se retourner et de faire de nouveau face à Drago, qui était toujours debout, face à elle.**

_« Oh et puis pourquoi pas hein ? » se dit-elle._

**En trois grandes enjambées, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago, dont elle prit le visage en coupe et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser.**

**Très surpris par cette initiative, le Serpentard profita quand même de ce baiser, différent de ceux qu'il avait pu partager avec Pansy ou une autre. Hermione était plus douce… Il fut presque déçu lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser mais… quand elle lui enleva son débardeur :**

« Wow, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il.

**Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle enleva son propre t-shirt.**

« Je suis frustrée sexuellement, et toi aussi tu l'es, alors voilà le deal, tu ne tombes pas amoureux de moi, et je ne tombe pas amoureuse de toi, et on fait l'amour seulement pour le plaisir… » exposa-t-elle. « D'accord ? »

**Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Drago pour sortir de sa léthargie passagère et pour répondre :**

« D'accord ! »

« Super ! » dit Hermione.

**Cette fois, c'est Drago qui prit en coupe le visage d'Hermione et qui l'embrassa, mais, il glissa rapidement sa langue dans la bouche de cette dernière, la faisant gémir aussitôt. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de ferveur, et elle s'enivra de sa saveur… Qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien…**

« Hermione… » marmonna-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Chut, chut, chut, interdiction de parler ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Comme tu voudras ! » dit-il.

**Il lui agrippa les hanches et la souleva, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Elle enroula, néanmoins, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il grimpa sur le lit, mais sous le poids de leurs deux corps, il s'affala sur le matelas, les faisant rire tous les deux.**

« Préliminaires ou on les garde pour une prochaine fois ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hum… » fit mine de réfléchir Hermione. « On les garde pour une autre fois ! »

**Drago prit donc les pans de ses leggings entre les mains et le baissa le long de ses jambes, laissant apparaître le petit boxer en dentelle bordeaux qui allait avec le soutien-gorge, qu'il trouvait indécemment sexy. Il tira la couverture émeraude et Hermione s'y glissa, suivit par le jeune homme.**

**Hermione, dont le corps brûlait de désir pour le jeune Serpentard depuis qu'elle avait goûté ses lèvres, se laissa aller aux caresses que lui donnait Drago, qui ne cessait de faire balader ses mains sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait et touchait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, quand elle se rappela d'une chose :**

« Je vais chercher quelque chose ! »

**Et elle passa par la salle de bain, en courant, pour gagner sa chambre, et revint en moins d'une minute, un petit bout de plastique dans les mains. **

**Elle remonta sur le lit et tendit ce qu'elle avait dans la main à Drago, qui reconnu aussitôt ce qu'elle lui tendait.**

« Sérieusement ? Tu prévoyais ça depuis le début ou quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est ma mère qui a préféré que j'en prenne avec moi, juste au cas où ! » répondit-elle. « Allez dépêche-toi de le mettre, ou je m'amuse toute seule ! »

**Elle lui avait susurré les derniers mots à l'oreille… Malefoy mit donc la protection puis, se jeta sur la bouche d'Hermione et lui donna un baiser renversant… qui la cloua sur le matelas. Tout en l'embrassant, le jeune garçon la débarrassa de son soutien-gorge, et une vague de désir intense s'empara de lui à la vue de sa poitrine, qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi parfaite. Hermione fit balader ses mains sur la peau de son nouvel amant, les arrêta sur ses hanches et baissa son caleçon. Elle se mordit la lèvre devant son imposante masculinité, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme, qui lui enleva à son tour son dernier vêtement.**

**Drago se plaça entre les jambes de la jeune fille, l'embrassa et entra en elle. Hermione gémit, encore plus lorsque Drago remua ses hanches…**

« Hermione… » souffla Drago.

« Tu dis encore un mot et je t'étripe ! » le prévint-elle.

**Encerclant ses jambes autour de lui, elle prit une de ses joues en coupe et l'embrassa. **

**Voyant que c'était inutile de parler ou même de prononcer son nom, Drago lui rendit donc son baiser, avec plus de ferveur, et donna plus d'ampleur à ses pénétrations. C'était différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaître auparavant, avec Pansy ou une autre. Hermione était… tout ce qu'intérieurement il rêvait de voir dans chaque fille, et ce petit brin de folie et d'audace qu'il venait de lui connaître ne faisait qu'accroitre le désir qu'il éprouvait depuis quelques temps déjà.**

**Venant de parents Moldus – sans pouvoirs magiques – Hermione s'étonnait elle-même de coucher avec un sorcier pure souche dont le père détestait les Moldus… Mais il n'était pas question du père de Drago, il était question de Drago et elle, qui ne couchaient ensemble que par simple besoin de se distraire et d'évacuer toute frustration qu'ils ressentaient depuis des semaines, peut-être même des mois.**

**A bout de souffle, et sans cesser ses vas et viens, Drago dévia sa bouche de celle d'Hermione, embrassant sa joue, descendant jusqu'à son cou pour cajoler sa peau, et il découvrit que cette partie-là du corps d'Hermione n'était autre que sa zone érogène. **_**Comme la plupart des filles… se dit-il. **_**Quant à elle, elle balada ses mains le long de son dos, qui jusqu'à présent étaient restées inactives, et rejeta la tête en arrière, non seulement pour donner plus d'accès à la bouche du jeune homme, mais aussi parce que ce dernier lui procurait un plaisir inconnu jusque-là.**

**Jamais avec son ex, Cormac, elle n'avait connue autant de plaisir… Il était maladroit et ne pensait qu'à son plaisir à lui… Mais Drago, il savait y faire, avec sa bouche, ses mains… Tout !**

**Privée depuis trop longtemps de sexe, Hermione sentit le point de non-retour arriver à grande vitesse.**

« Malefoy, je vais pas tenir alors, plus vite… » quémanda-t-elle.

**Relevant le visage du cou de la jeune fille, le jeune Serpentard s'empara de sa bouche, agrippa une de ses jambes et accéléra ses pénétrations. Leurs hanches claquèrent dans un bruit sourd, leurs langues se mélangèrent et leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans la chambre émeraude et argent.**

**La jouissance les frappa et ils laissèrent leur extase s'exprimer sans attache. La respiration écourtée par ces longs baisers échangés, par cet ébat plus que ravageur sur leurs corps, les laissèrent à bout de souffle. Drago roula sur le côté, se levant d'Hermione, qui frissonna aussitôt de la perte de contact.**

« Wow ! » fit-elle. « Toi tu n'es pas doué qu'au Quidditch ! »

**Le jeune homme éclata de rire, la respiration revenue à la normale.**

« Je peux te retourner le compliment Granger ! » dit-il en la regardant.

**Elle lui rendit son regard, un sourire en coin et dit :**

« On va prendre une douche ? »

« Wow, déjà en forme pour un second round ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« Pourquoi, t'es déjà fatigué ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant du lit.

**En la voyant marcher toute nue jusqu'à la porte adjacente menant à la salle de bain, Drago se passa la langue entre les lèvres. Il entendit ensuite le bruit de l'eau couler, et sa décision fut prise en une seconde. Il sortit du lit, rejoignit la salle de bain mais, avant d'entrer dans la douche, il jeta le préservatif dans les toilettes et entra enfin dans la douche rejoindre la belle Gryffondor.**

_**Le lendemain matin !**_

**Hermione se réveilla à l'aube, seule, dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas voulu dormir avec son partenaire d'un soir pour ne pas que ça ait l'air de faire **_**'petit couple'**_**, et il avait lui aussi préféré dormir seul, n'étant pas prêt lui non plus à avoir une relation autre que le sexe. Sortant du lit, Hermione s'habilla avec la tenue réglementaire de l'école, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures. Prenant sa trousse de toilettes, elle alla à la salle de bain, où Drago se coiffait.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle avant de masquer un bâillement.

« Bonjour Miss Tentatrice ! » dit Drago, en lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

**Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, avant de se brosser les dents, de se coiffer, attachant ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Elle cacha ses yeux fatigués par de la crème et un peu de fond de teint. Elle se maquilla très légèrement, ne mettant que des couleurs clairs, même le mascara était transparent. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Drago sur elle.**

**Au moment de mettre le gloss, le garçon l'arrêta et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Se souvenant de la sensation que sa bouche avait eue sur elle la veille, Hermione ouvrit encore plus la bouche et le laissa caresser sa langue de la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse sentir…**

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut un tel baiser ? » demanda-t-elle, sans s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est juste pour te remercier du méga plaisir que tu m'as fais ressentir hier, deux fois ! » répondit-il.

« Hum, et bien tu pourras me remercier une fois de plus ce soir, si t'es d'accord ! » dit-elle.

« Tu vas me rendre fou Granger ! » lui dit-il.

**Elle eut un petit rire, avant de dire, très sérieusement :**

« Personne ne doit savoir, ça restera entre nous. Je ne dirais rien aux filles, tu ne diras rien à personne, et aucune marque d'affections en public ou quoi que ce soit qui démontre qu'il y a un truc entre nous, même si c'est que du sexe, c'est clair ? »

« Comme de l'eau de roche ! » affirma-t-il. « Allez, un dernier pour la route ! »

**Il l'embrassa mais plus tendrement…**

« Je t'attends dans le salon ! » dit-il.

« Ok, j'arrive dans deux minutes ! » dit-elle.

**Il ne pu résister alors il lui claqua les deux fesses, lui arrachant un cri de surprise… Drago eut un sourire en coin, puis, sortit de la salle de bain.**

**Hermione fut assez troublée. Tout ce désir qu'elle ressentait pour le Serpentard depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble était… étrange, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas s'en plaindre car il lui avait donné plus de plaisir en une nuit que ce crétin de Cormac ne lui en avait donné en deux ans de relations.**

**Elle termina de se préparer, puis, retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre sa robe de sorcier, noua sa cravate rouge et jaune, prit son sac avec ses affaires pour la journée, vérifia que les devoirs à rendre étaient bien dans le sac, et finit par rejoindre Drago. Ensemble, ils quittèrent leur salle commune et descendirent à la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.**

**Durant toute la journée, aucun d'eux ne trahissaient le secret nocturne et charnel qu'ils avaient partagés la nuit dernière. Mais, cela ne quittait pas leurs pensées une seule seconde, sauf lorsqu'ils devaient se concentrer sur leurs cours. **

**A la fin du cours de Potions, chacun remit un rouleau de parchemin au Professeur Rogue. C'était le dernier cours de la journée, et Drago devait aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il dû cependant aller à son dortoir pour se changer et récupérer son balai. En arrivant, il trouva Hermione, qui avait détaché ses cheveux et desserrée sa cravate.**

« Très sexy Granger ! » dit-il en allant dans sa chambre.

« Tu ne toucheras que ce soir ! » contra-t-elle.

« Dommage ! » fit-il mine de s'attrister.

_**Le soir !**_

**Après le repas du soir, chaque élève était reparti dans son dortoir, accompagné par les préfets ou préfets en chef. Hermione devait faire sa ronde afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne traînait dans les couloirs, et pour ça, elle devait se coltiner Pansy, du cachot des Serpentard jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor… Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux, surtout que la jeune fille regardait Hermione d'un œil noir dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion.**

**Exaspérée, Hermione s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir des cachots, et claqua :**

« T'as un problème ? »

« Ouais, c'est toi mon problème ! » cracha Pansy.

« J'ai bien compris, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu éloignes Drago de moi, il passe plus de temps avec toi et tes copains misérables plutôt qu'avec les siens, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » répondit sèchement Pansy.

**Hermione serra les poings et garda son calme malgré tout, en entendant la Serpentard la traiter de S**_**ang-de-Bourbe**_**…**

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec ta rupture avec Drago, et si t'as du mal à gérer, c'est ton problème pas le mien, il ne veut plus de toi alors remets-toi et passe à autre chose ! » dit Hermione, sans desserrer ses poings.

**Malgré son envie de la remettre à sa place, elle ne la frapperait pas, elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.**

« Tu crois que je vois pas votre complicité ? Drago est à moi, et ce n'est pas une sale Moldue qui va se mettre entre nous ! » cracha Pansy.

« Tu m'emmerdes Pansy, c'est assez clair ? » s'écria Hermione. « Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne Parkinson : Drago et moi on est simplement amis, il ne se passera jamais rien d'autre entre nous. Insulte-moi encore une fois et tu vas le regretter ! »

**Sur ce, Hermione quitta le couloir des cachots mais s'arrêta devant le Professeur Rogue.**

« Oh, pardon Professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu ! » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, j'ai entendu votre entière altercation avec Miss Parkinson ! » lui dit-il de sa voix rauque et neutre.

« Oh ! » fit Hermione.

« Miss Parkinson, votre ronde s'achève ici, et je vous attends demain soir dans mon bureau pour une heure de retenue, et j'enlève cinq points à Serpentard, pour votre conduite inacceptable envers votre camarade ! » dit Rogue.

« C'est pas juste ! » s'écria Pansy.

« Et bien, vous venez de gagner une deuxième heure de retenue, et cinq points en moins supplémentaires ! » rajouta le directeur de Serpentard. « Regagnez votre dortoir immédiatement ou bien je me verrais dans l'obligation de demander à ce que l'on vous démette de vos fonctions de Préfet ! »

**Pansy fulmina intérieurement, mais n'osa pas défier une fois encore son directeur. Ce dernier dit à Hermione :**

« Reprenez votre ronde Miss Granger, mais hors des cachots pour ce soir je vais m'en occuper ! »

« Bien Professeur ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

**Elle détourna le Professeur de Potions et quitta les cachots.**

**En regagnant sa salle commune une heure plus tard, elle essuyait des larmes de colère. Pas de tristesse, mais de colère… Quand Drago, qui était affalé sur le canapé devant le feu de cheminée, s'en aperçu, il se leva d'un bond.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » s'alarma-t-il.

« Pansy, voilà ce que j'ai ! » cracha-t-elle.

« Wow, wow, wow, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il y a qu'elle me prend responsable de votre rupture, qu'elle me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe et qu'elle décrète que tu es à elle et que je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer dans votre histoire ! » répondit-elle. « Oh, et elle trouve que tu n'as rien à faire avec Harry et nous ! »

« Demain je la tue ! » martela-t-il. « Où elle est ? »

« Le Professeur Rogue nous a entendu, il l'a puni et renvoyé dans son dortoir et, désolé mais Serpentard à perdu dix points ! » informa-t-elle.

« Si tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire des points ! » haussa-t-il.

**Il s'approcha d'elle, et essuya ses larmes avec ses pouces.**

« Je crois que t'as besoin d'aller dormir, t'as eu une dure soirée ! » dit-il d'une voix plus douce.

« Ça ne t'ennui pas, qu'on ne fasse rien ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hermione, on a peut-être fait un deal mais on n'est pas obligé de coucher ensemble tous les soirs, et l'entraînement de Quidditch m'a épuisé. » répondit-il.

**Elle lui sourit, mais, avant d'aller se mettre au lit, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser auquel il répondit avec autant de douceur qu'elle.**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**Vingt minutes avant le petit-déjeuner, Drago alla jusqu'au cachot, et entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il trouva la plupart des élèves à moitié réveillé en train de réviser leurs cours ou de mettre un point final à des devoirs, quand il vit Pansy.**

« Drago ! » s'exclama-t-elle en courant vers lui.

« T'approche pas de moi ! » claqua-t-il, la stoppant net dans sa course.

**La salle commune des Serpentard fut calme aussitôt. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux.**

« Tu ne t'approches plus d'Hermione, laisse la tranquille ! » dit Drago.

« Mais… » couina Pansy, mais Drago la coupa.

« Y a pas de mais… Toi et moi on ne se remettra jamais ensemble, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, et je ne le serai jamais. Si tu t'amuses encore une fois à insulter Hermione ou quoi que ce soit, je te le ferais regretter, et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! »

**Les filets de larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille indifféraient Drago.**

« Ton altercation d'hier soir a fait coûter dix points à Serpentard… » dit-il, provocant la stupeur générale. « Estime-toi heureuse d'être toujours Préfet, et si tu veux le rester, tu arrêteras tes conneries. Grandies un peu ! »

**Il maintint son regard froid jusqu'à ce qu'elle baisse les yeux, quand Drago dit à tous les élèves d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.**

_**Un mois plus tard !**_

**Halloween était passée, mais les devoirs ne cessaient d'augmenter. Les matchs de Quidditch avaient repris également, sur une victoire de Gryffondor sur Serdaigle.**

**Serpentard affrontait, en ce moment même, Poufsouffle, et menait par quatre-vingt points à quarante. Drago aperçut le Vif d'Or et s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite en faisant voler son Nimbus 2001 à une vitesse, qu'il dépassa l'Attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui avait également vu la petite balle dorée.**

**Après une lutte acharnée dans les airs, l'Attrapeur des Poufsouffle dû ralentir et dévier sa course pour éviter un Cognard de justesse, ce qui donna à Drago l'occasion d'accélérer, de tendre la main, et de s'emparer du Vif d'Or.**

**Sur son balai, Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match et s'écria :**

« Serpentard l'emporte ! »

**Drago brandit son poing et montra le Vif d'Or, acclamé par tous les élèves, même Gryffondor…**

**Après le match, et après le repas du soir qui redonna des forces à tous les joueurs, Drago prit sa ronde du soir avec Pansy, qui fut étonnement calme. Une fois la ronde terminée, Pansy retourna à la salle commune de Serpentard dans les cachots, et Drago monta au cinquième étage et bifurqua à sa droite, donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et entra dans la salle commune. **

**Il ne vit Hermione nulle part. Il se dit qu'elle devait être en train d'étudier, alors il décida de ne pas la déranger. En entrant dans sa chambre, il eut l'agréable surprise de trouver la jeune Gryffondor, allongée sur le côté, sur le lit du jeune homme. Il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle ne portait que sa robe de sorcier, car ses jambes étaient nues…**

« Enfin, j'ai failli m'endormir ! » le taquina-t-elle.

« Seriez-vous toute nue sous votre robe de sorcier Miss Granger ? » demanda-t-il.

« Euh, c'est bien possible ! » répondit-elle en se redressant.

**Elle s'avança sur le rebord du lit, leva ses jambes de manière séductrice, et fit signe du doigt au jeune homme de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit.**

« En quel honneur ? » demanda-t-il.

« On a un deal, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais une raison de vouloir faire l'amour avec toi ce soir ! » répondit-elle.

« Je t'avouerais franchement que je ne suis pas contre un peu de fantaisie et de folie avant de dormir ! » dit-il en enlevant sa robe de sorcier.

**Hermione sourit, et le tira à elle par sa cravate, et leurs bouches se touchèrent. La jeune fille s'empressa de défaire, cravate, chemise et chaque vêtement de Drago qui passait sous sa main, jusqu'à ce qui se retrouve en simple boxer. Ouvrant sa robe de sorcier, Hermione dévoila son corps nu, qui attisa aussitôt le désir du jeune homme, présent certes, mais qui ne faisait qu'augmenter à sa vue.**

**Elle fit glisser la robe le long de son corps, et Drago lui agrippa la taille et la colla contre son corps. Hermione glissa ses mains jusqu'au boxer du garçon, le lui baissa, le révélant dans toute sa splendeur. Ne perdant pas de temps, Drago la souleva dans ses bras, et la fit asseoir sur le rebord du lit, avant d'entrer en elle, s'emparant ensuite de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.**

**Leurs langues bataillèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les hanches de Drago claquèrent contre celles d'Hermione, qui ne se plaignit pas de la soudaine cadence que prenaient leurs ébats. Il s'arrêta le temps de la soulever une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et de monter sur le lit, les allongeant tous les deux. Il reprit ses pénétrations, prenant appuie sur ses bras, qui posa de chaque côté du visage d'Hermione.**

**Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait un besoin nécessaire, vital, de la regarder dans les yeux… Hermione balaya ce geste d'un baiser, qu'elle maintint malgré le manque d'air. Elle fourragea sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, crocheta ses jambes autour de sa taille et rapprocha inconsciemment leurs corps… Ce deal avait un effet… étrange sur eux ! Oui, ils étaient amis, mais ce deal avait-il changé leur amitié ? Aucun d'eux ne sauraient le dire, ayant été d'accord l'un et l'autre de ne pas ressentir d'amour…**

**Quand ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, Drago se laissa tomber sur elle, le souffle court. Il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou, et Hermione n'eut pas le courage de l'en déloger. Elle caressa son dos, ses cheveux, ses épaules, la respiration toute aussi courte que la sienne.**

_**1**__**er**__** janvier !**_

**Après les fêtes de Noël, où chacun avait rejoint sa famille. Hermione en avait profité pour faire le point sur sa relation avec Drago. Une relation qui devenait chaque jour plus ambiguë. S'il y a bien une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était de développer des sentiments pour le jeune homme. Des sentiments qu'elle s'était pourtant interdit de ressentir… Peu à peu, elle tombait amoureuse de ce sorcier au sang pur, venant d'une famille aisée et respectée, mais surtout qui avait un père qui méprisait les Moldues.**

**Elle devait mettre un terme à ce petit jeu qu'il y avait entre eux, même si elle savait déjà que la chaleur de son corps contre le sien lui manquerait. Ses baisers lui manqueraient. Ses mains qui la caressaient lui manqueraient… Même ses yeux bleus cristallin, qui la regardaient avec cette lueur de désir, et de taquinerie, allaient lui manquer. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Non, alors à la rentrée, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls dans leur salle commune de Préfet en Chef, elle devrait trouver la force de mettre un terme à leur arrangement, qui devait n'être que physique, mais qui ne l'était plus...**

**Dans le Poudlard Express, qui ramenait chaque élève ayant quitté le château pour les fêtes à l'école, la jeune fille faisait tout son possible pour éviter le jeune homme. Elle n'était pas resté dans le wagon avec Harry, Ginny, Lavande et Ron plus de dix minutes, pour leur plus grand étonnement, quand Drago les avait rejoint. Elle avait décrétée qu'elle devait parler avec les autres Préfets en Chef.**

_**Salle commune Préfets en Chef, Aile Est !**_

**Hermione avait été de ronde avec Ron ce soir-là. Il voyait bien que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas le moral, et quand il lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle était simplement fatiguée du voyage en train.**

**En retournant à sa salle commune, Hermione pria pour que Drago ne soit pas dans le salon, mais il y était. Assis sur le fauteuil vert, un livre de Potions dans les mains. Il leva les yeux en entendant le bruit familier de la gargouille qui s'écartait suite au mot de passe, et vit Hermione.**

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! » dit-elle.

**Il ferma le livre, le posa sur la table basse et se leva pour être à la hauteur de la jeune fille.**

« Tu m'as évité toutes les vacances, je n'ai pas eu une seule fois de tes nouvelles, tu n'as pas répondu à ma lettre… Je ne sais même pas si tu as reçu mon cadeau ! » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Je l'ai reçu, il est vraiment magnifique, mais tu n'aurais pas dû ! » dit-elle.

« Les amis se font des cadeaux je ne vois pas où est le mal ! » dit-il.

« Un bracelet en argent et en or qui doit coûter la peau des fesses n'est pas un cadeau ordinaire. » exposa-t-elle. « J'aurais préféré que tu ne m'offres rien du tout, et je n'aurais pas été forcé d'en arriver là ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous deux, ce qui se passe entre nous depuis quelques mois doit s'arrêter, et dès ce soir ! » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il.

« On arrête, et il faut que je prenne mes distances avec toi ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Rien, c'est moi qui ait transgressé mes propres règles ! » dit-elle en laissant les larmes couler. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, et pour me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour toi il faut mettre fin à notre arrangement, et il faut que tu évites de me parler, ou même de m'approcher, et je ferais de même de mon côté ! »

**Une fois sa tirade terminée, elle se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre, et elle verrouilla la porte, verrouillant celle qui menait à la salle de bain également.**

_« Hermione ! » fit la voix de Drago derrière l'une des portes._

**Elle était tellement éprouvée par ce qu'elle ressentait, tellement bouleversée d'avoir du presque **_**rompre**_**, qu'elle ne su s'il était derrière la porte de la chambre ou de la salle de bain.**

_« Hermione, s'il te plaît, ouvre la porte ! Hermione, allez, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir transgressé ton règlement, allez, ouvre-moi la porte, s'il te plaît ! »_

**Ne voulant plus avoir à l'entendre davantage, elle jeta un sort d'isolement sur sa chambre, et la voix de Drago se tut. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, la jeune fille éclata en sanglot et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit…**

_**Deux semaines plus tard !**_

**Gryffondor et Serpentard s'affrontaient depuis plus d'une heure dans leur premier match de Quidditch de l'année.**

**Cachée de tous dans les tours des estrades, Hermione assista à la victoire de Gryffondor. Harry venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or, donnant donc cent cinquante points à sa maison.**

**Après le match, Harry, Ron et Drago se serrèrent la main.**

« Bien joué Harry ! » dit Drago.

« Sans rancune, hein ? » dit Harry.

« Non ! » s'amusa Drago. « Je finirais par t'avoir ! »

« Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis depuis quatre ans ! » le charria Ron.

**Ils éclatèrent de rire, quand le Gardien et l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor furent assaillit par leur petite amie respective.**

« Je vous laisse, avant de devenir complètement aveugle ! » plaisanta Drago.

**En partant, il tomba sur Hermione, qui s'arrêta net… avant de faire demi tour et de courir loin du stade. Drago serra les poings et jura. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler une seule fois depuis deux semaines, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à éprouver des sentiments, mais elle ne lui en laissait jamais l'occasion.**

**Ginny, qui avait constatée durant ces deux semaines, l'air triste de sa meilleure amie, s'avança vers Drago, et demanda :**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Va lui demander, moi, j'abandonne ! » répondit-il.

« Attends… » le stoppa-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans les vestiaires de Serpentard. « … alors elle a vraiment prit en compte notre proposition… »

« Et elle y a mit fin, sans me laisser le temps de m'expliquer à mon tour ! » dit-il en levant les bras.

« T'expliquer sur quoi ? » insista Ginny.

**Drago soupira, sachant très bien que Ron et Harry étaient là… Tant pis, ils l'auraient bien apprit tôt ou tard…**

« Sur le fait qu'elle n'est pas la seule à éprouver des sentiments ! »

« Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle ! » dit Ginny dans un souffle.

**Lavande se plaça à côté de Ginny…**

« Tu lui as dis ? » demanda-t-elle à Drago.

« Elle ne me laisse pas lui parler ! » répondit-il. « Faut que j'y ailler ! »

**Au lieu d'aller dans les vestiaires, il bifurqua jusqu'au lac, où il resta à contempler le vaste étendu d'eau qui surplombait l'école. Il s'assit sur une souche d'arbre, et déposa son balai à ses pieds. Il se prit le visage entre les mains et soupira. Comment allait-il avouer à la jeune Gryffondor, qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Il l'était depuis quelques temps maintenant, et il avait bien eu l'intention de le lui dire, mais elle l'avait prit de court en mettant fin à leur **_**« deal »**_**, qui pour lui avait cessé d'en être un bien avant les vacances !**

**Il entendit des brindilles craquer, signe qu'on approchait…**

_« Ça va mon vieux ? » fit la voix d'Harry._

« J'ai connu des jours meilleurs ! » avoua Drago.

« Oh allez, ça va s'arranger, tu verras ! » dit Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Vous croyez ? » railla Drago. « Moi ça m'étonnerait. Hermione est la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse ! »

**Harry s'assit sur une souche face à celle où était assis Drago.**

« T'as pas tort, mais ma Ginny est la fille la plus persuasive que je connaisse ! » dit Harry.

« Pas avec Hermione ! » contra Drago.

**Les deux Gryffondor échangèrent un regard commun, pleins de sous-entendus, et le sourire qu'ils partagèrent ne rassura guère le Serpentard.**

**De leur côté, Ginny et Lavande finirent par trouver Hermione sur la carte du Maraudeur, que leur avait passé Harry. La jeune fille était à la bibliothèque, et les deux amies se dépêchèrent de la rejoindre. Elle ne fut pas difficile à trouver, car la bibliothèque était vide, en dehors d'Hermione, qui avait le nez plongé dans un gros bouquin. Les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir en face d'Hermione, qui leva le nez de son livre.**

**Elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré !**

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous parler ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je vois qu'il vous a tout dit ! » dit Hermione en fermant son livre.

« Il n'a pas eu besoin, son regard en disait long ! » dit Ginny. « Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance ! »

« Une chance de quoi ? » fit Hermione. « Il n'est clairement pas amoureux de moi, et même s'il l'était, je ne veux pas créer encore plus de tensions à l'école. Elle s'est peut-être calmer mais je sais que Pansy attend le bon moment pour me tomber dessus ! »

« Oublie cette sale vipère, je peux très bien lui botter les fesses s'il le faut ! » dit Lavande. « Drago est amoureux de toi, c'est indéniable, alors ne gâche pas une chance d'être vraiment heureuse, et ne me cherche plus d'excuse parce que Pansy n'est pas le vrai problème, c'est toi le problème, tu as peur… »

**Hermione chercha à réfuter, mais elle ne pu rien dire, car Ginny la coupa :**

« Ce n'est pas à nous que tu dois dire tout ça, mais à Drago ! »

« Il est au lac, vas-y avant que la nuit ne tombe ! » lui conseilla Lavande.

**Elle médita, comme elle le faisait toujours, les paroles de ses amies…**

**Seul depuis quelques minutes déjà, Drago se leva de la souche et prit une pierre plate dans les mains. Il la tourna dans ses mains, encore et encore, avant de la lancer sur l'eau, faisant des ricochets. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, mais le garçon n'avait pas le cœur à rejoindre tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner du soir… Il se retourna pour récupérer son balai, avec l'intention de gagner sa salle commune, quand il vit Hermione…**

« Elles t'ont convaincues de venir me parler, c'est bien ! » dit-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

« Ouais ! » dit-elle en souriant faiblement. « Ecoute, je suis désolé de t'avoir évité, mais j'avais pas le choix ! »

« Si, tu l'avais, tu as juste pris la mauvaise décision ! » dit-il.

« C'est vrai, j'ai pris une décision pour deux alors que tu avais ton mot à dire… » commença-t-elle à dire. « J'avais pas planifié de tomber amoureuse de toi ! »

« Moi non plus, mais je le suis ! » dit Drago. « C'est si mal que ça de m'aimer ? »

« Non ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. « Tout ce temps qu'on a passé ensemble, j'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne. Avec toi j'ai l'impression d'être spéciale ! »

« Mais tu l'es ! » affirma-t-il en faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction.

« Drago, que diraient tes parents s'ils nous savaient ensemble ? Ton père déteste les Moldues, et ta mère… »

**Il l'arrêta net…**

« C'est de ça dont tu as peur ? De ce que peuvent penser mes parents ? » s'ahurit-il.

« C'est si bizarre que ça ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Vois la vérité en face, je ne suis pas une sorcière née, alors que toi oui, tes parents font parties des familles les plus respectées et les plus riches. Qu'est-ce que les gens penseront s'ils voyaient le fils unique des Malefoy traîner avec une Mol… »

**Drago l'avait fait taire par un baiser. Il avait prit son visage entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé. Sous le coup du choc, Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts, avant de ressentir ce baiser, différent des précédents qu'elle avait échangés avec le garçon. Fermant les yeux, elle lui rendit son baiser, trop heureuse de pouvoir goûter ses lèvres à nouveau. **

**Quand le baiser prit fin, ils étaient tous les deux silencieux, le souffle court…**

« Hermione, ce ne sont pas les préjugés de mon père qui vont m'empêcher de t'aimer, et de te demander d'être ma petite amie ! » avoua Drago. « Je t'aime, Hermione Granger, et je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher ! »

« Je t'aime aussi Drago, mais le regard des autres me terrifie, sans parler de Pansy… » dit Hermione.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as peur d'elle ! » dit-il.

« Non, mais si elle tente quoi que ce soit contre moi… » dit-elle.

« Elle ne tentera rien, fais-moi confiance. » la rassura-t-il.

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Mais je suis sûr de moi ! » affirma-t-il. Il reste combien de temps avant le dîner ? »

« Hum, deux heures je dirais, à-peu près ! » répondit Hermione.

« On a le temps d'aller à notre salle commune pour que je puisse me doucher, et profiter un peu de ma petite amie, si elle veut bien de moi ! » dit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

« J'ai très envie de prendre une douche moi aussi ! » susurra-t-elle.

**Drago l'embrassa aussitôt, mais y mit fin rapidement. Il lui prit la main, ramassa son balai et ils retournèrent au château.**

**Après une douche étonnement longue, ils se rhabillèrent, sans oublier leurs robes de sorciers, et quittèrent leur salle commune, main dans la main. En chemin, ils virent Harry et Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air toujours complice.**

« Ah, je vois que vous avez réglé vos petits problèmes ! » dit Harry, faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie.

« Où est Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

« A ton avis ? » dit Ginny.

« Je me demande comment Lavande fait pour le supporter ce glouton ! » soupira Drago.

**Hermione lui pinça les côtes, le faisant rire. Ils gagnèrent, tous les quatre, la Grande Salle, mais la jeune Gryffondor avait la main moite à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la salle du repas. Une fois devant, Drago se contenta de lui serrer la main et de lui faire un clin d'œil, ne voulant pas lui donner trop de stress supplémentaires. Il la rassurerait plus tard, quand ils seraient seuls.**

**A sa grande surprise, personne ne lui fit de remarque sur ce qu'elle entretenait avec Drago. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas vu les deux jeunes gens se tenir la main, ou bien ils n'en avaient rien à faire ! Cependant, Hermione sentit un regard pensant dans son dos, alors elle se retourna lentement, et tomba sur les yeux noirs de Pansy Parkinson. Mais son regard ne trahissait pas que de la colère, il y avait aussi de la peine… Mais Hermione n'y pouvait rien si Drago n'était pas amoureux de la jeune Serpentard… Et elle n'y pouvait rien si elle était elle-même tombée amoureuse du beau blond.**

**Après le dîner, Hermione mena sa ronde de nuit avec Ron, qui la taquina sur sa relation avec Drago.**

« Arrête ! » dit-elle en souriant. « Je ne t'ai pas autant charrié quand t'es sorti avec Lavande ! »

« Mais tu aurais pu ! » dit Ron. « N'empêche, on a beau être ami, mais s'il te fait du mal, je lui fais bouffer son Nimbus 2001 ! »

**Hermione éclata de rire, puis, quand il fut l'heure pour eux de prendre des directions opposées, elle se hâta de gagner sa salle commune. Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe et entra dans le salon, où Drago faisait les cent pas, vêtu d'un simple short et d'un débardeur.**

« Enfin ! » s'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

**Il l'embrassa tendrement, l'encerclant de ses bras. Il la souleva, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le laissant l'emmener où il voulait. Il entra dans sa chambre à lui, et la déposa délicatement sur son lit.**

« On a décidé d'être doux ce soir, Monsieur Malefoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Absolument ! » répondit-il.

**Elle enleva sa robe de sorcier, dénoua sa cravata, détacha son chemisier, mais Drago la stoppa et le fit à sa place. Il défit les boutons un à un, puis, il le fit glisser sur sa peau, dévoilant un magnifique soutien-gorge vert émeraude. Il lui baissa ensuite sa jupe, avant d'enlever les collants, les chaussures et tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa peau, la laissant en sous-vêtement, pour l'instant.**

**A son tour, Hermione le délesta de son débardeur, et fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, tandis que Drago posa ses mains à lui sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Frottant son nez contre celui du garçon, Hermione passa ses mains sur sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux, avant de l'attirer à elle pour un baiser. La soulevant une fois de plus, sans rompre le baiser, Drago prit place sur le lit.**

**Quand sa tête toucha les coussins, Hermione sentit son bas-ventre se tordre d'impatience. Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble, et en pensant que cette fnuit ce serait différente, la jeune Gryffondor trépigna intérieurement.**

« Tu m'as manqué ! » chuchota-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, et je vais te le prouver ! » dit-il sur le même ton qu'elle.

**Il lui vola un baiser, puis, fit dévier sa bouche sur son cou, qu'il cajola quelques minutes, avant de dévier sur sa clavicule, la naissance de sa poitrine, son ventre, qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de chatouiller, lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Ses caresses sur ses jambes fines le rendirent tout aussi impatient qu'elle ne l'était. Il prenait son temps pour la combler comme il le souhaitait, ou du moins en partie. Il avait tellement de chose en tête qu'il voulait lui faire, mais pour une première fois en tant que vrai couple, il se dit qu'il allait garder le reste de ses fantasmes pour un autre soir.**

**Il tira les couvertures afin de permettre à Hermione de s'y engouffrer, ce qu'elle fit, tout en dégrafant son soutien-gorge, qu'elle jeta à travers la pièce. Drago effleura du bout des doigts sa poitrine ferme et arrondie, arrachant à la jeune fille un frisson de plaisir. Il trouva son boxer en dentelle, de couleur identique à celui du soutif, et le lui ôta à son tour. N'y tenant plus, il s'empressa de se défaire de son propre boxer, et Hermione tira les pans de la couverture sur eux, jugeant qu'il faisait assez frais dans la chambre. Drago captura une fois encore les lèvres d'Hermione, et commença à la pénétrer avec une douceur qui la surprit.**

**Lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, c'est comme s'ils avaient été frappé par la foudre, ou un **_**Stupéfix**_**. Hermione chercha les mains de Drago, et entrelaça leurs doigts, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il commença ses vas et viens. Ils sentirent tous les deux que ce n'était plus que du sexe. Ils faisaient l'amour comme un vrai couple, et l'amour que chacun ressentait pour l'autre transpirait dans chaque geste qu'ils se donnaient. Dans chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque regard, chaque sourire… Drago enfoui son visage dans le cou de Hermione, dont les gémissements augmentaient toutes les cinq secondes, se mélangeant aux grondements sourds et rauques de Drago. Leurs doigts se détachèrent, et Hermione glissa les siens dans la chevelure dorée de son **_**petit ami**_**. Elle sourit à sa pensée, mais son sourire fut remplacé par un fort gémissement.**

**L'apogée était proche pour chacun d'eux. Drago déposa une myriade de baisers sur la peau d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses douces lèvres. Accélérant ses pénétrations, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, ensemble. **

« Je t'aime ! » chuchota Drago.

**Il était encore tout essoufflé sous le coup de la jouissance, mais il avait dit ces deux petits mots avec tellement d'intensité que la jeune fille dans ses bras en eut les larmes aux yeux.**

« Ne pleure pas ! » dit-il en essuyant ses larmes avec tendresse.

« Ce sont des larmes de joies rassure-toi ! » lui dit-elle. « Je t'aime aussi Drago ! »

**Ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux, laissant le désir s'emparer d'eux une nouvelle fois.**

**Lorsqu'elle se réveilla au petit matin, Hermione sourit, encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit des doigts se glisser le long de son bras. Elle était allongée contre un corps chaud, la tête contre ce corps chaud. **

_« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve ! » fit la voix de Drago._

« Hum, alors c'est un rêve qui en vaut la peine ! » dit-elle en se relevant.

**Elle changea de position, et s'allongea sur le côté, imité par le jeune homme, qui prit appuie sur son coude, la tête sur la main.**

« Bonjour ! » dit-il en souriant.

« Bonjour ! » dit-elle en souriant également.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Comme un bébé ! » répondit-elle. « Hum, je resterais bien au lit toute la journée ! »

« Mais on ne peut pas, on a cours ! » dit-il.

« Combien de temps on a devant nous ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je dirais une heure ! » répondit-il.

« Bon, et bien direction la salle de bain ! » dit-elle en se levant.

**Drago l'imita, mais à la vue de son corps nu, il la stoppa dans son élan, et l'embrassa, se moquant d'être nu au milieu de la chambre. En même temps, personne n'allait entrer dans leur salle commune… **

**Ils avaient mis dix minutes sous la douche, et Hermione avait dû mettre les bouchées doubles pour s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Rassemblant ses affaires de cours dans son sac, elle s'apprêta à sortir de sa chambre quand Drago entra et lui demanda :**

« Où est le bracelet ? »

« Quel bracelet ? » fit-elle.

« Celui que je t'ai offert Noël ! » dit-il.

« Oh, euh… » fit-elle en réfléchissant

**Elle alla jusqu'à sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un écrin rectangulaire. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un bracelet en argent et or. Drago s'avança et prit le bracelet dans les mains.**

« Attends, je vais t'aider à le mettre ! » dit-il.

« Merci ! » dit-elle.

**Il lui attacha le bracelet au poignet gauche, puis, lui vola un baiser.**

« Je meurs de faim ! » avoua-t-il.

« Et moi dont ! » admit-elle.

…

**Pour son plus grand bonheur, Hermione ne fut pas juger sur sa relation avec Drago, qui lui, fut soulagé d'avoir l'approbation de sa mère, à qui il avait envoyé un courrier pour lui parler de sa romance avec Hermione. Son père en revanche, c'était une toute autre histoire, mais Narcissa lui avait assuré qu'il s'y ferait. **_**Il n'a pas le choix**_**, avait écrit sa mère !**

* * *

Vous n'aimez pas le fin ? Rho, et bien sachez que si j'ai terminé l'O.S de cette façon, et bien pour le découvrir il vous faudra venir sur ma page facebook Lily Fictions, pour savoir si oui ou non il y aura une suite possible !

Aurélie !


End file.
